Brazil (Lula)
Brazil led by Lula Da Silva is a custom civilization mod by Uighur_Caesar, with contributions from Chrisy15 and DarthKyofu. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brazil Brazil] Paulo Coelho, Brazil's greatest novelist, wrote of the history of his people, "They were seeking out the treasure of their destiny, without actually wanting to live out their destiny." Among former colonies, Brazil is unique in the Americas because, beyond gaining its independence through a relatively peaceful path, and even after dozens of failed separatist movements, it did not fragment into separate countries as did British and Spanish possessions. Brazil was a Portuguese colony from the time of the arrival of Pedro Cabral, who claimed it for his sovereign in 1500 AD, until the royal family in exile from their occupied homeland elevated it to the status of kingdom in 1815. Full independence was achieved in 1822 when the Empire of Brazil was created with a constitutional monarchy and parliamentary government. With the overthrow of Pedro II, the second and last emperor, in 1889 AD it became a republic. Although the republic would suffer through dictatorships and military juntas over the next century, democracy returned in the 1980s when the first elected civilian government assumed power after a negotiated transition. Under a succession of able leaders, Brazil achieved political and economic stability, became a vital and influential member of the international community, and has at last achieved "the treasure of its destiny." [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luiz_In%C3%A1cio_Lula_da_Silva Lula] Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva, known simply as Lula, is a Brazilian politician and union leader. He served as the 35th President of Brazil from 2003 to 2011. He was a founding member of the Workers' Party (PT) and ran unsuccessfully for president three times before achieving victory in the 2002 election. He was re-elected in the 2006 election. The introduction of social programs, such as Bolsa Família and Fome Zero were hallmarks of his time in office. As president, Lula played a prominent role in international matters, including activities related to the nuclear program of Iran and global warming, and was described as "a man with audacious ambitions to alter the balance of power among nations." Succeeded by his former Chief of Staff, Dilma Rousseff, he left an enduring mark on Brazilian politics in the form of Lulism. Dawn of Man Salutations Companheiro Lula, son of Brazil. Coming from humble origins as the son of illiterate parents and without college education, you rose the ranks of Brazil's political ladder masterfully. In 1980, you created the Workers' Party, a left-wing political party that you would lead to future electoral victories in your career to reform Brazil. After assuming the presidency in 2003, you sought to implement your vision for Brazil by organizing government programs to lift citizens out of poverty and hunger. As one of the most prominent leaders of the Pink Tide in Latin America, you championed the rise of socialist governments and resisted imperialist advances from abroad. For your efforts, the Brazilian people developed an enormous affinity for you, making the title of most popular politician in the world a reasonable one to claim. Revolutionary President, your nation has plunged into mass disarray and scandal. Can you redeem and repair society from the tremendous inequalities and injustices? Can you bring prosperity to the people of Brazil and their comrades? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Greetings, Companheiro! I am Luís Inácio da Silva, but you may call me Lula. I am the president of this country, and there's no living person more honest than me. Defeat: You may think you have defeated me, but as of today, I am not a person anymore. I have become an idea. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Gold. * 1 Magistrate. |rewards = +1 Science from Plantations. * +3 Oil}} Gold. * 2 Magistrate. |rewards = +1 Production from Rivers. * +1 Production and +1 Food from Deserts.}} Gold * Lose all your Golden Age Progress * All your cities enter Resistance for 3 turns.}} 'Sovereignty' Full Credits List * Uighur_Caesar: Code & Design * Chrisy15: Code * DarthKyofu: Code & Art Notes and References Category:Brazil Category:Colonial Cultures Category:Uighur Caesar